LoveHate Relationship
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: Kodi has a good life as a WWE Diva.She's the best Diva in the WWE.She's got great friends, great brothers. But that can all change with Nexus around.Her life that was once complicated free now turned into a complicated mess. What is she to do? Wade/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Dani: Hey everybody! I'm not dead I'm just a a horrible person that can't update enough since either my computer gets taken away or I have nooo time whatsoever to write. But now I have a wonderful device called Alpha smart to help me write my stories so I can update quicker. And the curse we all know too well...the dreaded writer's block has lifted and I'm ready to go! Lol but please forgive my lack of being on here and updating...(If you want to know what possible excuse I could have for not updating since I think...Spring? Or later...? You can just message me and I'll explain) But I doubt my lovely readers would want to know as long as I'm back right? And that I update more? Cause I swear on...THIS DR. PEPPER NEXT TO ME! That I will try and update everyday since I now have the Alpha Smart and stay at school till 5:30 6:00 by myself so nooo distractions :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here except for Kodi. If I add more OC's I will let you know...oh and WWE?...Hand over the British man... (lmao XD Give me the right amount of soda...lol)**_

_**Kodi's P.O.V.**_

I walked back to my locker room trying my hardest to ignore the people in the back. People have been talking about the Nexus nonstop and I am sick of it. Their always bad mouthing everyone in Nexus. I don't care for Nexus, but unfortunately two of my close friends are in Nexus. That's why I have a problem with those in the back bad mouthing them in particular. Who you may ask? Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. As I reached my locker room, I heard laughing come from inside. Men laughing. _"Who the hell is in my locker room?"_ I thought. I went inside and who did I see? None other then the Nexus themselves.

The laughing stopped immediately as I came in. They all looked at me. I clenched my jaw seeing them smirk. Well all but Heath and Justin 'cause they know better then to give me that cocky smirk or I'll knock it right off of their faces. Which I'm about to do to them in five seconds if they don't stop. "About time you showed up." said Darren. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Um last I checked this was_my_ locker room. So I don't have any hurry to get here. Second, I don't remember inviting you...things...in my damn locker room." I said. "Well here's the thing," Justin said finally speaking up, "we came here to invite you into our group. We need someone to dominate the Diva's division...and well...you're that someone."

Again everyone nodded their heads. "Well count me out. I'm never gonna join Nexus." I replied. "Never say never love." I heard the devil...I mean Wade say. I glared at him trying to stay calm. The thing is since NXT started I would hang out backstage and he would get on my nerves acting like I was drooling over him. Why I was hanging out backstage? Well, because my brother, Matt, was a pro and to my friend too. Yup you guessed it. I'm a Hardy.

But the thing is I'm not a Hardy by blood. I'm adopted. I was born in Houston, Texas. But my mother died giving birth to me. But my father wasn't there and did not claim me. So I was put up for adoption. But that's okay. If I wasn't I wouldn't be a Hardy today and I would not have the best brothers and friends in the world. Or probably a wrestler for that matter.

"Why not? " I asked glaring. "Because you have a gauntlet match tonight and if you lose you join Nexus." he replied smugly. Ugh! I wanted to punch that smug look right off his face! "Please a gauntlet match? I can handle all of the diva's in the locker room." "Not against the diva's." I heard Heath say. I looked at him. "Then who the hell...?" "Us" the group said. I said nothing for about a minute. "Alright. I don't mind kicking all of your asses tonight." I said smirking a bit. "Then we'll see you tonight." Tarver said and they all walked out. But before I could take a breath Wade came back in. " Oh and if anyone interferes...you will automatically become part of Nexus." He smirked and left. "_That son of a bitch..."_ I thought to myself.

Tonight isn't gonna be easy...and I knew it...not because of my gauntlet match...I know I could beat them...but..I know there are superstars _dying_ to get their hands on Nexus...and I know my friends...if they see me in the ring going at all of them alone...they'll come running out to help...and if they do...I'm screwed...

_**Dani: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Reviews and I'll update faster :D :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dani: Haha! Two chapters in a few days! Unbeleivable right? Lol I almost said inconcievable...damn Princess Bride. We watched it in English and now that word is in my head forever :P Lol I'm on a roll with updating right now :D Let's hope it stays that way right? Before I forget I would like to thank those of you favorited/alerted this story and my special reviewers: Coolchic79260, JadeRose1, Rossi's Lil Devil, WWEBigeztFan, and livitup94 :D :D I wuv you all. Lol enjyoy this epic story! (Too much soda...and yes...yes you should be scared XD) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here accept for Kodi. Oh WWE...? If you don't hand him over... :)**_

Kodi's P.O.V.

As Raw started, I found out that my match with Nexus was a main event match. I never had a main event match. This got me excited. But then I realized my friends and my brothers are watching. My brothers and my "Prince of Punk" couldn't come in my locker room and tell me to get out of it or force me to. One, since Matt is on Smackdown and Jeff and Shannon are in TNA now. Second, even if they were here on Raw, they couldn't stop me anyway because I'm too stubborn and because my pride prevents me from getting stopped.

I quickly got into my ring gear. Today I felt like wearing my sleeveless black shirt with red going down the middle, black pants with a studded belt, my black and red arm warmers, and obviously wrestling boots. I also wear contacts that match. So since I'm wearing black and red, I went with the red contacts. Now, like Jeff, I paint my face, but not my whole face. I pull out my red and black face paints as well as the paint brush and start to paint black on my eyelids and on the corner of my eye I paint outwards towards my hair. Then I make thin lines on my cheek bones going downwards but separate from the black on my eyes. Finally I painted my upper lip black. I then wash the brush out till the black is out and start painting around the black on my eyes and lines on my cheek bone and the ones going outwards. Finally I paint my bottom lip red and done! I was ready for my match.

I heard my cell phone go off. It was Matt. "Hello?" I said answering my phone. "What are you thinking Kodi?" I heard Matt ask. He was very calm. So it freaked me out, because normally in situations like this...he'd be yelling. Before I could speak he spoke again. "Are you out of your damn mind!" he yelled. There we go. "No." I simply responded. "What the hell are you thinking! A gauntlet match! Against Nexus! You're stupid for accepting this match!" " I am not stupid!" I hate getting called something. I know 'stupid' is something a person shouldn't get mad over, but I hate being insulted. "Oh really? 'Cause it seems like you are by going through with this match!" He yelled.

"Matt I am 25 years old I can do whatever the hell I want! You're not dad!" I yelled back. "No, but since Dad's not here I have to make sure you don't get into trouble!" I grit my teeth, my grip on my phone tightening. "Matt I'm an adult I don't need you-" "Yes you do! You do stupid things all the time and I'm the one who has to get you out of trouble!" I couldn't believe it. Accepting one match against people I know I can beat...and I'm getting rants from someone who's supposed to support me. I was hurt. He never went on a "protective brother" rant like this. "You know what Matt...I don't need this." And with that I hung up.

It was almost time for my match so I left my locker room still pissed. I kept getting glances from every direction. I was praying that no one would come up to me. But apparently my prayer was ignored because Adam and John came up to me. Before they could speak I stopped them. " You're not stopping me you know." I said looking at them. "Kodi of all the stupid things...why a gauntlet match against Nexus!" Adam asked looking distressed. I ignored the 'why' part of his question. "You think I do stupid things?" I asked glaring at him. Second time tonight I get the 'You do stupid things' and it irritated the hell out of me."Uh yeah cause you have the tendency to!" John just sighed and said he agreed. "Do not!" I argued. "Do too Kodi! You are so stupid! Do you honestly think you could beat them of all people! If John or I could not beat them along with the rest of Team WWE what the hell makes you think you can alone!" He all but yelled. I remained silent. He never called me stupid or ever insulted me even when we got in fights. So it hurt me.

He was about to continue but I cut him off. "Don't you dare try to stop me or interfere..." With that said I stormed off and went for my match. Good thing I have a match right now. I really need to take out my hurt and frustration. I waited for my theme to play. _"Hurry..."_ I thought irritated. As soon as I thought that I heard my theme play. I went out to the ring where Nexus awaited. " And their opponent, weighing in at 135 lbs. From Cameron, North Carolina, Kodi Hardy!"As I got in the ring, everyone in Nexus, minus Tarver, got out of the ring. I smirked as the bell rang.

***Skip to close to the end of match***

I had Heath lying on his back. I pinned him. "1-2-3!" I heard the referee say. Six down one to go. I got off Heath and he rolled out of the ring in pain. Wade got in. My eyes locked with his. He smirked that cocky smile. I growled. But before he and I could lock up. Nexus got on the apron of the ring. Wade held up his hand as a sign to just watch. I wasn't worried since I knew they wouldn't do anything as long as Wade told them not to. As gauntlet match went on, Wade powerbombed me into the mat. I was exhausted, but I wasn't going to give up. As he picked me up and put me in the fireman's carry, the crowds cheer grew. Next thing I know, I was dropped immediately, my head hitting the mat hard. I held my head in pain. I heard the bell ring. _"No..." _I thought. I looked to my right and saw John, Adam, and Randy standing in the ring with weapons while the Nexus stood outside the ring holding onto some body part in pain. They all smirked.

Wade grabbed a microphone. John tried to help me up but I pushed him away still cradling the back of my head glaring at him, Adam, and Randy. "Well it seems that your friends interfered in our match," he said smirking, "You know what that means." John, Adam, and Randy looked at me confused. I growled at the arrogant man as he and the rest of Nexus walked up the ramp. I punched the mat of the ring and quickly got out before the guys could ask me anything. I was beyond pissed. I told Adam and John not to get involved and what do they do? They fucking get involved.

As I entered my locker room, Wade was there. I tried to keep my temper in check. "What do you want Barrett?" I asked angrily. "You are aware...now that you are a part of Nexus...you have to be with someone from Nexus at all times? So you have to travel with us, share a hotel room with one of us, and so on?" he said. My eyes widened "That wasn't part of-" "Vince says you have to now that you are a part of Nexus." he replied. Damn Vince. "So whenever you're ready, we'll head back to the hotel." he said getting up and leaving me alone to my thoughts.

As the door shut, I slid down the wall. _"I'm part of Nexus..."_

_**Dani: Okay my hyperness has calmed down now so it is now safe. :P Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but the cord to plug up my Alpha Smart to my laptop was left at school so I had to either get a new one or wait till today. I will update faster now that I have the cord now...and a back up one at home in case I leave one at school. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know, I know bad Dani for making Kodi lose...but if I hadn't...my whoole plot would've been fucked up...or at least I think it would. And then I'd have to re-work the plot in my head. ...anyways...REVIEWS=LOVE! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dani: Before this chapter begins I would like to apologize for not updating.:( I hope you guys can forgive me. Now to my reviewers I would like to thank: coolchi79260, JadeRose1, nexusdiva, Rossi's Lil Devil, WWEBigeztFan, and liveitup94 :D for reviewing. I love you all :D And thank you those who alerted/favorited this story. :D Oh and note: this is not the only thing I am going to update while my inspiration is high. So expect more updates. For everything. :) Well...everything but "Daughter of the Icon". That one is being taken down and will be up again once I "tweek" it and I will repost it one chapter at a time. Hopefully you will like the new "Daughter of the Icon". Anyway enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Kodi's P.O.V.**_

" _I'm part of Nexus"_ repeated in my head over and over again. I was still in shock. When I cleaned myself up and changed into my street clothes, I was numb all over from disbelief. I mean I'm not sad or anything...just shocked...and angry. Angry at my "friends" coming when I told them not to. Maybe they aren't my friends...they just act like it because of my brothers. Jeff and Shannon are the only ones who listen to me and respect my decisions. They support me in everything I do. Even if they don't agree. Matt has always been the protective one. He's the reason I never had a boyfriend...well technically I never wanted one, but any guy who approached me to ask me out he would stop them and make damn sure they would never even come near me.

I heard a knock on the door. "If you're anyone who's name starts with Adam, John, or Randy I would suggest you go the hell away..." I said dead calm, not in the mood to deal with anyone. "Last I checked my name was Justin." Justin said coming in room smiling a bit. I didn't smile back. I couldn't even if Justin is one of my close friends...I just couldn't. Justin stopped smiling. "Kodi...listen...I know you're not happy...probably furious with what happened-" "That's an understatement." I grumbled under my breath. Justin sighed. " I know you don't like that you're forced to be with Nexus...but I see this as a good thing. " he said. "How so?" "Well we haven't been able to hang out since this whole Nexus thing started...and Heath and I miss hanging out with you Kode." he said hugging me.

I reluctantly hugged him back. It's true. Ever since this Nexus storyline we haven't been able to see or talk to each other. I sighed. "But I hate him..." I said referring to the arrogant Englishman known as Wade Barrett. "I know Kode but you have to put up with him...and he's not that bad if you get to know him." I rolled my eyes to his statement. Another knock was heard and Heath's head popped in. "Hey Kodi." He said smiling. "Hey Wendy." I said snickering. He glared playfully. Justin looked at Heath. "Wade told me to come get you guys since it was Justin's job but apparently he's not doing a good job of getting you." Heath said looking at Justin. Justin just glared. I smiled a bit. I guess I can survive this with Justin and Heath around.

I grabbed my things and walked out of the arena with Heath and Justin. "About time." I heard Wade say as we walked up to the car. "Sorry." Justin replied taking my things from me and putting them in the back of the car. I should note that the car is a Limo. "Who's driving this time?" asked Heath. "Tarver." Wade replied. We got in the car. Luckily I sat next to Justin, but unfortunately Wade was in front of me. For those of you wondering how I got to the arena...I rode here with John. But obviously that changed...and no I am not telling him. He can find out that I left on his own even if he has to wait for a long time. Mean? Yes. Do I care? Not now. I checked my cell phone. _5 new voice messages_. I sighed.

As we pulled out of the parking lot of the arena, I heard "Modest" play. Jeff was calling me. I debated on answering it. I wound up answering. "Hello?" "Hey Karm." he greeted. I was confused. I thought he'd be mad at me like Matt was...but he wasn't since he called me by me nickname. "Hey Skittles." I replied. I looked and saw that the guys were watching. Which freaked me out a bit. "I saw your match." he said. I bit my lip. "You did?" I asked nervously. "Yeah and so did Shannon. We thought you did great Kode." he said. I could tell he was smiling. "Yeah! You were doing fine! I don't see why those guys had to get involved!" I heard Shannon yell in the background. I smiled. "Thanks Shan." I said.

"So how has my favorite sister been?" I head Jeff ask. I sighed. Should I tell him? "Well...I've been better Jeffers..." I said lowly. "Why what happened?"" he asked his voice laced with concern. "Matt went protective brother on me before the match..." I said lowly making sure no one else heard what I said. "What did he say...?" Jeff asked. He knew how Matt can get with his protectiveness. "He said I was stupid...and that he always has to keep me out of trouble..." I heard Jeff growl a bit. "Not only him...but Adam went off at me...and John just agreed with what he said..." "Those fuckers..." he said. I said nothing.

"Look Kode, Shan and I have next week off. We can come see you if you want?" he said. "I don' know Jeff..." "You know you want to see the Prince of Punk!" I heard Shannon yell. I smiled and giggled. "That's what you think Shan." I teased. "Hey!" I heard him say. I giggled again. Jeff and Shannon always knew how to cheer me up. "We'll be in Orlando next week actually." I told him. "Oh cool well we'll kick it then." he replied. "Okay. I'll talk to you later Jeffers." "Okay Kode." "Bye Kode!" Shan yelled. I smiled and hung up.

"Who called?" Heath asked. "Jeff." I replied as we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

_**Dani: Sorry about this bad chapter...but the next chapter will be even better I swear. Remember...Reviews=Love**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dani: Hey everybody I'm sorry I didn't update last Friday like I told some of you. :( My computer was taken away and I just got it back. Forgive me please :'( I would like to thank WWEBigeztFan, coolchic79260, JadeRose1, and nexusdiva. Thank you all :D Oh and note: I am not adding Harris or McGuilicutty to Nexus just yet. Also for the sake of the this story...John Cena is not fired.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except for Kodi. Enjoy :D**_

_**Kodi's P.O.V.**_

I stood outside of the hotel with Justin, Heath, and the rest of Nexus. I was nervous to say the least. Knowing I have to room with one of them it worried me. If it were Justin or Heath I wouldn't be so nervous. Unfortunately, knowing Wade, he's not going to give me the satisfaction. I saw Wade come back outside. "Okay here's the deal. Otunga and Tarver you two are rooming together." he said handing them the key to their room. _"Please...please...please...let me room with Heath or Justin." _I thought. "Justin, you and Heath are rooming together." he told Justin handing them their key. _"Crap..." _I thought. I glanced up angrily at Wade and I could've sworn that he smirked.

"And you Kodi...are rooming with me." Wade said smugly. "Great." I said sarcastically. "Okay don't forget we're going to that club down the street." reminded Otunga. Everyone except me nodded their heads. Justin, Heath, David, and Michael went in going to their rooms. I grabbed my bags following Wade. "Do I have to go to that stupid club?" I asked Wade as we reached the room. "Yes you do. Remember, you go wherever we go. If you go somewhere you have to take someone from Nexus with you." he said opening the door walking in. I followed. I stopped immediately. "We're gonna have to share a bed?" I asked shocked. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking. "It was the only room left." he said.

I growled and put my bag on my side of the bed. I know he's lying about the room. I set my bags on my side of the bed and took out some clothes and went to the restroom to change. If he was gonna make me suffer, I was going to the same to him. I changed into a black Romance Athens top and Tripp Skin and Bones jeans. Melina told me many times that when I leave the building or just walk pass Nexus with her, he stares. So if he's into me that much why not tease a little? I walked out of the bathroom only to see a half dressed Wade. My face turned red and I quickly turned around. I heard him chuckle a bit. I could feel his breath on my neck. I shuddered. "Like what you see love?" he asked huskily. Okay my plan backfired on me. Well mostly. He was the one supposed to be turned on. Not me. I bit my lip nervously.

I felt his hands on my hips. I didn't know whether or not to feel repulsed...or turned on. "You dressed like that on purpose didn't you...?" he asked already knowing the answer. I said nothing. He turned me around. He had his pants on now. "Well?" he asked. As soon as I had opened my mouth a knock at the door was heard. "Hey guys are you ready yet?" I heard Justin ask. "Yeah Otunga and Tarver are in the car already." Heath spoke up. "Coming!" called Wade. He looked at me. Our eyes connecting. My nervous ones connecting with lust-filled ones. But I quickly pushed Wade away glaring at him with all the hatred I had for him. Which right now wasn't a lot thanks to him. He gave me a smug look that said 'I win'. But he has not won.

We walked out of the room seeing Justin and Heath standing there. "About time guys. We thought you weren't ever gonna come out of there." said Heath. "Yeah." agreed Justin. "Sorry 'bout that gentlemen." said Wade. I rolled my eyes at them and walked to the elevator with them following.

_**Wade's P.O.V.**_

I stared at Kodi as she walked ahead of Heath, Justin, and I. _"Damn tease." _I thought to myself. She dressed like that on purpose. "Hey man are you okay?" I heard Justin ask. "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine." I replied. "Really?" I could tell by the tone of his voice he didn't believe me. "Yes really." "Yeah right man," said Heath. "You have got it bad for her Wade." he said. "Do not!" "Do too." Heath and Justin said in unison. I glared daggers at them. They just snickered. "Whatever you say man...whatever you say." I clenched my jaw in annoyance as we walked to the limo. I didn't have feelings for Kodi...did I? No I couldn't. _"God I need a drink." _I thought getting in the limo. I sat next to Kodi. She said nothing. Didn't expect her to.

_**Kodi's P.O.V.**_

"_Great." _I thought as Wade sat next to me. _"Just admit you like him." _said a voice in the back of my head. _"No." "Why not?" _asked the voice._ "Because one I don't like him and two...I don't want to be hurt again..."_ I thought sadly. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the car stop. "We're here." I heard David say. Little did I know that coming to this club..would cause a whole lot of mess.

_**Dani: Ok...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully it was better than the last one. Next chapter things should start picking up in the story...it all depends on your view. Anyway...REVIEWS=LOVE 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kodi's P.O.V.**_

We walked up to the club entrance. As they went in, I stopped. "Kodi are you coming in?" asked Heath. I looked at my cell phone. I still had to check my phone. "Um…yeah…coming." I said putting my phone back into my pocket entering the club. The minute I entered was the minute I went straight to the bar. I needed a drink. I ordered tequila. Hey I need some strong alcohol if I'm dealing with Barrett. I looked over at the table where Nexus sat. Behold they already had sluts hanging all over them. I rolled my eyes and drank some of my tequila. "Hey baby." I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes widened. "You stalking me now Axel?" I asked trying to stay calm. "You didn't pick up when I called. I have a right to know where my property is." He replied.

I chugged the rest of my drink down and slammed it on the table. I quickly turned around to face him. " I am no one's property! In case you've forgotten, I broke up with you months ago so get lost!" I snapped angrily at him. He grabbed my arm angrily and pulled me close. " You are my property! You got that slut!" I punched him in the face. "Stay the fuck away from me!" I spat walking towards the bathroom. Unfortunately, I failed to notice Wade following me. I sighed entering the bathroom.

That's when I felt arms wrap around me. I turned and saw a smug Wade. "Going somewhere love?" he asked smirking. "Wade get out of here!" I said. All he did was lock the door to the bathroom. "Wade leave!" I snapped backing to the wall. He came close. There was no space between us. "Wade go now…" I said. He had a dark, lustful look. "You're a tease you know that." He said nipping at my neck. I held back a moan. "No I'm not." I argued. He just smirked and licked my neck. I held back another moan. Part of me wanted to give in and let Wade take me right here right now. The other part wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth.

He pulled away from my neck and gave me a hard kiss. I moaned slightly in the kiss. Unfortunately, he broke the kiss and smirked. "Not as tough as you act Kodi." He said. My face turned red. I tried to slap him but he caught my wrist and smirked. "You're not getting away you know. I know you like this." He said. He was so full of himself. I growled and racked him. He quickly let go in pain. I quickly moved away from him and unlocked the door and ran out.

I quickly walked to where Nexus sat. "Heath you have the keys to the limo?" I asked him trying to hide the disgust in my voice. He broke his make out session with the girl next to him. "Huh? Yeah why? Want to leave already?" he asked. "Don't give her the keys Heath. She's supposed to stay with us." David spoke up.

I glared at him. "Fine then I am walking! " I said leaving the guys. I left the building as quick as possible. I turned around the corner of the club and stopped. I pulled out my phone and called voicemail. You have five new voice messages. I clicked a button. The first message was from John.

_Kodi what the hell were you thinking?_

_Getting involved with the Nexus?_

_Are you crazy!_

_You shouldn't have gotten involved!_

_Anyway I need to talk to you when you get to the hotel._

_Bye._

Next one was from Randy.

_Baby girl what happened?_

_Why did you want to take them on by yourself!_

_You know how dangerous they are!_

His voice changed from concern to anger.

_They could've put you in the hospital!_

_Just like they did to…..Mark….._

_Anyway call me back we need to talk._

Next was Adam.

_I told you Kode. _

_You were stupid to not listen!_

_They could've seriously hurt you!_

_And what did he mean?_

_Do you know something that we don't?_

_Don't bother calling back 'cause right now I can't even talk to you._

Then Matt

_Kodi I told you to back out of it!_

_But you didn't listen!_

_You had to go through with that damn match!_

_You are so stupid sometimes it's hard to believe we're related!_

_You're worse than Jeff._

_You're reckless!_

Finally the last one was from Axel.

_Kodi you slut. _

_I know where you're at._

_You thought you could get away?_

_You thought wrong!_

_You're my property! _

_You're mine forever! _

I quickly hit the 'end' button. I couldn't listen anymore. Axel's empty threats didn't bother me. Although, the fact that my friends and brother think I'm a complete dumbass. I felt hurt. I felt my blood boil too. I wanted to cry…but I couldn't. That's when I felt someone grab me roughly by the arm. It was Axel. "You're coming with me you bitch." He said pinning me to the wall. "No!" I yelled at him struggling. I saw him pull something shiny from his pocket. It was a knife. He put it to my throat.

"You're coming with me you little whore." He said venom in his voice. I struggled more feeling him cut my top straps. "Let me go!" I said trying to rack him. He caught my knee roughly. "Bad girl." He said squeezing my knee. I whimpered in pain. He slid the knife to my collarbone. I froze. He smirked and sliced my collarbone. It wasn't deep, but I bled a lot. I tried not to cry. But I failed. Tears ran down face as he cut me again on my arm. I closed my eyes feeling him put the knife to my chest where my heart is. _"I'm going to die….."_ I thought. Maybe I should have taken his threat seriously.

I felt the knife dig deeper slowly into my chest causing me to bleed slightly. That's when I felt his him move away. I opened my eyes seeing him unconscious on the ground. I looked to my left and saw Wade standing there. He was glaring daggers at Axel. "W…W…Wade…..?" I asked scared. He looked at me his expression softening. Even that scared me. He came towards me. I cowered. I closed my eyes tightly thinking he was going to hurt me. I felt him pull me towards him gently. He hugged me. "There, there…." He whispered to me. I tried pulling away crying. "Let me go…..let me go…" I cried. I remembered the messages. It was my fault…but I wouldn't let Barrett know that.

"I hate you….I hate you…." I said hitting him repeatedly in the chest. He just held me tighter. Finally the dizziness kicked in and I passed out into total darkness.

_**Dani: Hopefully this chapter is good for now :D If not I will rework this chapter and go a different way to this story. I will update again sometime this week :D Love you all and reviews show love :x **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kodi's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes groaning in pain. I looked down and saw my clothes were changed. I also around and saw clothes that weren't mine covered in blood on the chair across the room. We were in the hotel. _"H...how...?"_ I thought. "I brought you back to the hotel." a voice said. I looked up and saw Wade standing there in only a towel. I blushed. I looked at his face. That worried expression I saw earlier was replaced with his usual look. I looked down and gently moved my shirt and saw my cuts. They were bandaged up. "I called for a doctor. They fixed you up." he said going over to his suitcase. "Oh...thank you..." I said softly. He just made a noise so I took it as 'your welcome'. "The only reason I saved you is only because Nexus needs a decent diva to dominate the womens division." I said nothing. I looked at his clothes. "I'm sorry I got blood on you..." I said.

He stopped moving. He sighed. "Who was that man?" he asked. I looked away. "He's...no one." I replied. "Kodi we both know that's not true." he said putting on sweatpants. I quickly turned away trying not to look and sighed. "Ex-boyfriend. Very possessive." I said. I heard him sigh again and he turned to me. "Someone will need to be with you at all times as long as he is out there looking for you." he said. "Who?" "Anyone from Nexus." he replied. "Damn it..." I grumbled closing my eyes. "Don't complain. You need protection and you'll get it end of story." he said giving me a look that meant I couldn't argue with him.

I turned onto my side angry. Angry because I knew he was right. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Wade's P.O.V.**_

I turned and looked at Kodi. She was asleep. I sighed and got in bed next to her. Why do I feel the need to protect her? I shook the thought out of my head and closed my eyes. Maybe it will get better in the morning.

**Dream**

"I love you." I told her kissing her our foreheads touching. "I love you too Wade." she responded smiling. She had a gorgeous smile. I pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her. "You're my world you know..." I said kissing her nose. "I know." she said blushing. I smiled.

All of a sudden she dissapears and it grows dark. I heard her scream in fear and pain. Suddenly, she appears on the ground covered in blood. HE stood above her laughing maniacally. I ran to her and cradled her lifeless body. I started crying. "Kodi..."

**End of dream**

I woke up in cold sweat. I looked at the sleeping figure next to me. _"Just a dream."_ I thought wiping my face. I laid back down and stared at Kodi. Why do I feel this way? I can't feel this way about her...ugh! I looked at her carefully. Her dark brown hair in her face. I moved it gently away and gently held her close yet gently not to wake her up. Maybe I did love her...love? No...couldn't...could I..? I didn't think more of it as I started to fall asleep again.

_**Dani: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 I was gonna post back before Christmas but I went out of town and left the Alpha Smart at home. :( Then I had to prepare for my birthday which was Monday and had a party yesterday so now that that's over I have time to write more :D. Anyways...ya know...REVIEWS = LOVE 3.**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Dani: Hey everyone. I'm sorry to say this isn't a chapter...but I received a really mean email about my stories so I have to clarify something. I am ADD and still learing to cope with it. So yes some of my chapters will be...different...because I got distracted by something and lost my train of thought. Also, I have so many ideas for the stories I want them to fit in one chapter just to make them long even if there is a skip in the chapter. My mind gets jumbled with too much information so just have to write it down. Luckily, I'm learning how not to let it effect my stories. So please be patient with me. I know my stories suck ok? So person (who will not be named) back off and leave me alone and quit ranting about how crappy my stories are! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Dani: Hey everyone I'm back but God knows for how long. For those of you don't know. (Those who haven't read my Benoit story) My grandmother passed away several weeks ago and it's been tough. And now I wound up in the hospital due to lung problems...so that kept me busy for awhile. :/ Anyway I hope this chapter will please you...I hope. :)

Disclaimer: I only own Kodi. That's it. Wade owns himself.

Kodi's P.O.V.

I woke up groaning softly. I was in some pain. I looked at the clock. It read four A.M. I looked to my side and saw Wade was awake. "What are you doing up?" I asked him. "Insomniac." he replied. "Okay...then why are you staring at me?" He grew quiet. "I am not." "Are too. Got a staring problem?" I asked him hoping to set him off. I liked it better when we fought. Because if we weren't fighting...no I'm not gonna say it. His eyes narrowed. "No I do not. I'm just staring at the hideous monster sleeping next to me."

Oh he did not just go there. "You're one to talk big ears." I said getting out of bed. I immediately regretted it as sudden pain shot throughout my chest. I leaned against the wall to keep my balance. "Are you okay?" Wade asked getting up. I put my hand up. "I'm fine. Why do you care anyway?" "Because you're a member of Nexus. So I need everyone in Nexus in top condition. Even though we can easily replace you...since you're nothing but an ugly..." "Shut up!" I yelled cutting him off. I quickly walked to the bathroom ignoring the pain in my chest and locked the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my face. _"Am I ugly...?"_ I gently touched my face. I looked carefully for any scars or blemishes. None. But thanks to Axel and now Wade. I have even more issues with the way I look. I slid down the wall. I couldn't wait to leave the hotel. I closed my eyes. Guess I'm sleeping in here. But sleep never came. Before I knew it, it was seven in the morning. Time to get ready to leave. I got up and left the bathroom. I looked around. Wade is gone. _"Thank God."_ I thought. I quickly changed and packed my things up again.

That's when I heard my phone beep. I looked at my phone. It said I had one new text. I opened my phone and read the message. _Open your door._ I looked at the door strangely at the message and went to the door. I opened it and saw...

_**Dani: Suspense! Lol. Sorry it's short...but...this is all I could come up with. With the lack of inspiration and all. Sorry. Reviews = Love 3 ( P.S. Next chapter will be better )**_


End file.
